


Boots

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [60]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has some new boots, and not everyone is particularly happy about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fandot creativity night.  
> Prompts: boots and/or above  
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

”Maybe you should have picked a more sensible pair of shoes for flying,” suggested Martin as they were, once again, waiting for Arthur to put his boots back on.

 

”Why do I have to keep removing them every time I go through security?” Arthur sighed as he fastened all the little buckles. ”How are boots going to hurt anyone?”

 

”Maybe they’re afraid that you’ll kick someone off the plane,” snarled Douglas.

 

”But I can do that with normal shoes too,” said Arthur. ”What’s wrong with these?”

 

”I meant, accidentally,” mumbled Douglas.

 

”Shut up, Douglas,” Carolyn demanded. ”Arthur, dear heart. Just let me buy you a pair of cheap normal shoes so we don’t have to go through this on every airport on the way back, too.

 

”No, I like these,” stated Arthur and stood up. ”See, I’m all done.”

 

”Finally,” sighed Douglas. ”Let’s go!”

 

The four of them hurried through the airport, Arthur’s boots making them very late, and they were now running dangerously close to their allotted slot time.

 

”Skip?” Arthur asked, as they were hurrying through the terminal. ”Don’t you think my new boots are brilliant? Look how shiny they are.”

 

”I do,” said Martin. ”But they might have been a bit unpractical for this particular journey.”

 

”I didn’t realise we would be going through so many security gates. And even if I do love that bit, this is getting a bit annoying. What would happen if I don’t take them off next time, do you think?”

 

”Don’t even consider that,” said Martin. ”Those things have so much metal on them, they’ll probably set off the whole room.”

 

”Wait!” Arthur stopped abruptly, Martin walking straight into him. ”Do you mean -”

 

Arthur turned around and faced the captain. He was grinning widely.

 

”I will make ALL the buzzers go?”


End file.
